Years By And By
by Buckhunter
Summary: Joshamee Gibbs, long time first mate of the Black Pearl, and his loyalty to the Teague bloodline. Takes place pre books till post DMTNT. Teague/OC. Jack/OC.


**Summary: Joshamee Gibbs, long time first mate of the **_**Black Pearl**_**, remembers his loyalty to the Teague bloodline. Takes place pre books till post DMTNT. Teague/OC. Jack/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Caroline Miller, Sarah Thomas, and Charles Joshamee Sparrow.**

**Years By And By**

If one asked Joshamee Gibbs what he thought of Jack Sparrow, he always remembered the whole story, beginning to end. He knew the man better than no one else, had been there when no one else was. He'd been like a second father, or an fatherly older brother, to the man. He was there the day he was born, and he was there the day he had his own son. And he was there when he passed on.

Joshamee Gibbs could remember the day he met Edward Teague, Jack's father. He'd been nigh 20 years old, Teague a solid five to ten years older. They'd become friends quickly, helping each other out during the toughest of times. He'd served on Edward's ship for years. He was there when his friend fell in love, with a beautiful woman who called herself Caroline Miller.

He'd supported the couple every step of the way, proving his loyalty to them time after time. He never failed them. And they never doubted him.

He was there, on the _Misty Lady_, when Caroline gave birth to one Jonathan Edward Teague. He pledged his loyalty to the kid too. He watched as the boy grew up, always defiant- the blood of a pirate obvious in his veins, even if he said he didn't wish to be one. The boy was often left alone with his mother. He grew to resent the name of Teague, dropping it as his surname. And he'd preferred to go by nothing but Jack.

Many nights, Joshamee himself had ended up in the care of the boy. Sometimes he swore he was with him more than his own parents were. The kid knew it too. He'd constantly blabber on about how they didn't care enough for him, how they secretly wanted to give him up. Joshamee knew they didn't.

Jack had grown a bond with him, stronger than the one he held with his own father. He'd always told him that one day, he'd run away and become captain of his own ship- and make him his first mate. They'd sail the seas forever and have nothing to worry about, pillaging and plundering anyone who stood in their way. Joshamee couldn't disagree with him, for he could imagine the lad at the helm of his own ship one day. He had the potential for it.

When Edward broke the news of the boy running away several years later, he wasn't surprised. He'd told his friend of how Jack had wanted to be better and not have to rely on anyone because people always disappointed him. He'd told him of how the boy had sworn to be captain of his own ship, to rule the seas under his own name.

His friend had gone off at him in his anger, causing a rift to grow between them. Joshamee left to join the British Royal Navy, where he would hopefully hear news of Jack sailing contentedly into the horizon.

It was ten years later that he received a letter from Edward. Caroline had died, fallen to a sickness. He'd apologized for going off at him and said that he wished to mend the bond between them.

Joshamee's letter back told him that he was sorry to hear about Caroline and that he'd long put their argument in the past. He told him that he was part of the Royal Navy, just to hear of Jack's fate. He asked him if he'd heard anything.

He received no reply.

Jack was in his late twenties when Joshamee met him again. He'd indeed made a name for himself- Captain Jack Sparrow. He'd been marooned by his first mate and was planning revenge. He looked so much like Edward. The man told him that he'd made somewhat of a form of understanding with his father and that they were closer than they'd ever been. Joshamee was pleased to hear it.

The next time he crossed Jack was when he found him in Tortuga, eight years later, with a lad named Will Turner. They both knew better than anyone, the tales of the _Black Pearl _and the cursed Aztec gold. He'd agreed to serve as his first mate, fulfilling the agreement they'd made so many years ago.

The man had an odd way of solving his problems- usually by creating more for himself and the crew- but it got things done. Joshamee couldn't question him. He showed Jack the same loyalty he'd shown his father so many years ago. Even though his thinking was a few levels ahead of his own, he usually managed to understand his plans.

When Jack fell to the Kraken, he swore he'd never forgive himself for letting the man out of his sight. He felt that he had failed Edward, for not keeping an eye on his son. He felt the same grief that a father would feel, having been a second father to Jack. When Tia Dalma told the crew that there was a way to bring him back, Joshamee knew that he'd never put something like this aside. He'd accepted without a second thought.

He'd never felt happier the moment he laid his eyes on Jack, in Davy Jones' Locker. He was alive, as defiant and proud as ever. Aside from talking to himself, he hadn't changed a bit. Joshamee followed him wherever he went, fighting by his side in every battle. Even after the _Black Pearl _was lost to Barbossa for a second time, he stayed with his friend's son- his captain.

Despite what he'd told him, Joshamee was surprised when he saw Jack standing beside his father before the Brethren Court. He'd expected him to refuse to even have him within his sight, but he didn't. Perhaps it'd been true when he'd told them that their relationship had mended.

Twenty years later- the boy he'd seen grow up was over half a century old now, by God- he'd finally found the _Black Pearl_. Even if it was in a bottle, he knew that Jack would be glad to see it. And he had been. They'd immediately begun planning on how to set it free, planning out their future of sailing beyond the horizon.

Joshamee remembered the grin on Jack's face when the _Black Pearl _was restored to all of her former glory. He could still hear the man's laugh ringing in his ears, could still see the joy shining in his eyes.

But what he remembered more was the grief in his captain's eyes when they heard of Edward Teague's death. He could feel the pain he felt, even worse, having known him for so many years. They'd grieved together, drinking themselves into a black abyss. It took a few weeks to get Jack back to his mischievous, intelligent self. Even then, he wasn't ever the same. He just seemed...lost. He was a boy again, alone and resentful of his father for dying on him, for not being there when he was young. The two had never had enough time together.

Joshamee was there when Jack found sanctuary in Sarah Thomas. He was there when the pair fell in love. He offered him advice in his relationship when asked, gave him tips and told him things Edward had done with Caroline.

He was there when they had a son of their own. He helped him to keep a close relationship with the boy as he grew older. He helped him not to make the same mistakes that Edward had. They got along relatively well, the boy admiring Jack.

He was there when Jack promoted the boy quartermaster of the _Pearl_. He'd told him that he was better than half the crew when it came to organizing and keeping things in order. The lad, fifteen at the time, had been honored and took the position gratefully.

The boy was a mix of Edward and Jack. He had Jack's wits and intelligence, but he had Edward's calm personality. His dark eyes and hair were just like Jack's too. His voice was more soft spoken, like his mother's. He believed in what was right more than being the best of the best. He was usually the one to stop his father from doing anything too rash, standing up to him like the latter had to his own father.

He was there, too, when Sarah succumbed to scarlet fever. He remembered how devastated both the captain and the quartermaster had been. He'd mourned as well, giving his condolences to father and son.

Joshamee was in his late eighties when Jack received a letter from some old friends in need of his help. He'd accepted, setting sail to a once remote island. It'd been invaded by the corrupt British Royal Navy. The crew of the _Black Pearl _fought alongside the Turners to drive them out.

He was there when Jack Sparrow gave in to the wounds he'd received during the battle. His captain, his friend's son, made him promise to look after his own son, to guide him and help him as he'd done for him. He'd promised, saying he'd die before he refused to assist him.

Joshamee refused to step up to the rank of captain, saying it was reserved for the Teague bloodline. He was there when Charles Joshamee Sparrow became captain of the _Black Pearl_.

He served him long and proud, until age claimed him- calling to him to join Edward and Jack in the afterlife. He knew he hadn't failed his friend or the man's son- he knew that his friend's grandson, too, would build a name for himself and the bloodline; that Charles would keep the names of Teague and Sparrow honorable.


End file.
